


Shieldmaiden

by DianaRenee_Baskerville13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Don't mess with the OFC, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, OFC is a bad chick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible relationship later in story, Rating May Change, Tony Stark has a sister, You Have Been Warned, occasional language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaRenee_Baskerville13/pseuds/DianaRenee_Baskerville13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Formerly titled "Her Name is Alice"*</p><p>Willow Stark is a combat soldier returning from her time in Afghanistan. All she wants is to return to her civilian life. But it seems Fate is not in her favor. When the world fucks up, Willow will once again step up to protect those she loves. But in war, every action has a consequence. What will Willow's consequence be? </p><p>*I own Willow Stark. All other characters are property of their respective owners.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on AO3, and my first fanfic in general. There will be spoilers if you have not seen Avengers: Age of Ultron. Enjoy!

Three years ago, everything was peaceful. Life was going on as usual. Then in the blink of an eye, everything was thrown into chaos. Terror. Fire. Fear. Blood. Destruction. New York City was under attack. Not by an enemy country, but by an alien race and a Norse God.

Commanding the Chitauri army, Loki raged war on New York City. All would have been lost if not for the Avengers, a team of super heroes consisting of Hawkeye, Black Widow, the Hulk, Iron Man, and Thor. Together, they defeating Loki and his Chitauri army.

After the New York Incident (as it is referred to), the citizens came together to rebuild what was destroyed. Being in New York, one was walking on egg shells. Everyone was recovering from the battle, and trying to process who and what raged war on the city. No one knew if another attack was on the horizon. In about a year’s time, what was destroyed was repaired. People started to ease back into routine. Life continued to happen. Everything was back to normal.  
                                                                                                                       ~*~  
When I received news about the New York Incident, I was on the other side of the world in Afghanistan. When we saw the footage, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Everyone was deathly quiet. We saw the Avengers battle the Chitauri army. The soldiers started to cheer. I was looking for my brother. He was in New York City, in the middle of the chaos.

The cameras kept changing angles and shots. Then, one camera focused on a blur in the sky. It was red and gold.

_Tony!_

He was carrying a missile on his back. He was heading to the opening where more Chitauri soldiers were coming out. One second he was in the sky, the next he was gone. The soldiers in the rooms cheered even louder. I stared at the TV in disbelief, tears threatening to spill. My brother, the egoistical and cocky SOB, made the sacrifice play. Benhart, my battle buddy, pulled me in to a side hug. I was crying on Benhart’s shoulder when someone shouted “Look!” I turned to see Tony freefalling from the now vanished portal. He was falling too fast and he couldn’t break his fall.

“Someone catch him!” I shouted at the TV.

Thank God someone was listening. The Hulk caught Tony and broke their fall on the side on an office building and landed in a deserted road. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. My brother didn’t die. I couldn’t promise he would still be alive when I got home in three months.  
                                                                                                                       ~*~  
Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Willow Stark. I’m Tony Stark’s younger sister. Contrary to what people think, I’m almost the opposite of my brother, except we are both engineers and have genius-level intellect. I am a graduate of the United States Military Academy, or West Point as I like to call it. I was a triple major: Psychology, Sociology, and Mechanical Engineering. I graduated in the top five percent of my class, and was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant. I was assigned to the 859th Engineer Company based in Pascagoula, Mississippi. I was in charge of First Platoon, composed of thirty-five soldiers. I served two tours overseas with the 859th, the second tour being when the New York Incident occurred. When we got back stateside three months later, I was reassigned. I didn’t want to leave my brothers- and sisters-in-arms, but I couldn’t refuse orders. I packed what few personal belongings I had (my military gear was already at my reassignment location), and headed for New York City. As they say, there ain’t no rest for the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to see how this story plays out. Kudos/comments/feeback/love are greatly appreciated!


	2. Decompression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we have met Willow, here is a day in her life. This chapter is looong (sorry). Enjoy!

**~*~Two Weeks Later~*~**

“ _My eyes are open wide. By the way, I made it through the day. I watch the world outside. By the way, I’m leaving out today.”_

*smack*

“Good morning, Miss Stark. It is Wednesday, March 9. The time is 5:30am. The temperature outside is fifty-six degrees Fahrenheit.” Jarvis stated as I got out of bed and stretched my body.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” I replied. “I guess I should dress warmly for my morning jog.”

“Indeed, ma’am.”

I smiled. Jarvis is an A.I., artificial intelligence, created by Tony and I, but mostly me. Jarvis is one of the few projects I collaborated on with Tony, and I’m pretty damn proud of our (my) work.

I rummaged through my dresser for a workout outfit before settling on a pair of black three-quarter running pants, a black athletic tank top, and a charcoal gray Army Black Knights hoodie. I threw my hair up in a bun and laced up my tennis shoes.

“Miss Stark, Mr. Wilson is requesting to see you.”

“Always early, isn’t he?” I mumbled. “Let him in.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Sam Wilson, AKA Falcon, is a friend of Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America. When I moved in to Avenger’s Tower two weeks ago, he helped me decompress and transition from being in the sandbox (what I call Afghanistan) to civilian life. We set up a routine of jogging together about a week after I moved in. Every now and then, Steve will join us, and show off his super soldier speed. Jerk.

I was walking out of my bedroom when I heard a knock at my door.

“Come in.” Sam poked his head in. “Morning, Willow. You ready?”

“Yeah.” I replied as I grabbed my IPod off its charger.

We walked down the hall to the elevator. “Jarvis, ground floor, please.” I stated as we entered the elevator.

“Yes, ma’am.”

I turned to Sam. “Is Steve going to be joining us today?” I asked as we began our descent.

“He is. He’s already waiting for us downstairs.”

 _‘_ _Crap.’_ “You know the only reason he joins us is because I cook breakfast.”

Sam smirked. Sometimes I’ll cook breakfast for Sam and I; or in this case, Sam, Steve, and I. It’s a routine I started as a way to thank Sam for helping me decompress.

“Morning, Willow. Morning, Sam.” Steve said as we stepped off the elevator.

“Morning.” We replied.

“Let’s get going.”

“Steve, please don’t show off this time. We aren’t super soldiers like you.”

“Willow, when have I ever showed off? I run just as fast as you. You just can’t keep up.”

“Jerk.”

“I heard that.”

~*~

An hour later, Sam and Steve were in a contest to see who could run the fastest. I already know the answer to that. Unlike Sam, I know when to pick and choose my battles. Getting into a running contest with Steve is not in my best interest or favor.

“If you boys are done seeing whose is bigger, I would like to return to the tower.” We always jog in a nearby park. It’s not too big or small. It’s just the right size.

“Whose is bigger?” Steve asked, tilting his head. Sam laughed. Steve didn’t understand some American slang.

“I’ll explain later, man.” Sam said to Steve when he regained his breathe.

“Who’s hungry?”

“Me!”

~*~

“What’s on the menu today, Chef Willow?” Steve asked as I was drying my hands.

“Hmmm. I was thinking toast, turkey sausage, assorted fruit, and eggs cooked to order.” I replied.

“Sounds delicious.”

“Of course it does, because I have the two best sous chefs to help me. How do y’all like your eggs?”

“Scrambled.”

“Well that makes it easier. Sam, can you wash the grapes and apples?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Steve, can you spread butter on ten pieces of bread and stick them in the oven?”

“Yes, chef.”

“Jarvis, can you set the oven to two hundred seventy-five degrees?”

“Yes, Miss Stark.”

I got to work scrambling the eggs and grilling the turkey sausage. After a few minutes, the oven beeped, signaling it was at the desired temperature.

“At your six.” Steve said, holding the cookie sheet filled with toast. I moved out of the way, long enough for Steve to place the sheet in the oven, and set the timer for four minutes. “Anything else you need me to do, Willow?”

“Can you brew the coffee?”

“Of course.” Steve makes the best coffee. Must be a talent.

“Fruit is washed.” Sam said.

“Can you prepare the orange juice and water?”

“Yes ma’am.”

The timer buzzed. Steve took the toast out of the oven and set it aside for to cool.

“Steve, can you and Sam set the table for four?”

“Yes ma’am, but why for four?”

“I have a feeling that Tony will be joining us.” Tony is like a bloodhound, but he smells food. If I didn’t cook, he wouldn’t eat and starve.

Steve grabbed the plates and Sam grabbed the silverware. Steve made a second trip to grab the various cups and glasses.

“Sam, grab the butter and jams out of the fridge. Steve, you can take the toast and turkey sausage to the table.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I followed the boys to the table, carrying the pitchers of orange juice and water. I made a second trip for the eggs.

“Dang it! I forgot the cream and sugar.” I exclaimed.

“I got it.” Sam said.

“Steve, can you get the pot of coffee?”

“On it.”

When Steve sat down, we were ready to eat.

“Sam, will you bless the food?”

“Of course.”

Sam blessed the food, and we dug in. I let Sam and Steve go first. Unlike them, I don’t eat like a warrior. I poured a glass of orange juice while Sam and Steve filled their plates. When they were done, I grabbed two pieces of toast, two turkey sausage links, a handful of grapes, and a spoonful of eggs with a dash of salt and pepper.

“Miss Stark, Mr. Stark wishes to see you.” Jarvis said as I was spreading strawberry jam on a piece of toast.

“He doesn’t want to see me Jarvis, he wants food. Let him in.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

One of my pet peeves is people coming in unannounced. I programmed Jarvis to ask me for permission for someone to access my floor. If I deny access, Jarvis will let them know. Sometimes I don’t want to be bothered.

“Morning, Tony.” I said as I heard the door open.

“Morning, Willow.” Tony replied as he walked into the breakfast nook. “What do we have today?”

“Eggs, toast, fruit, and turkey sausage.”

“Delicious.” Tony kissed my temple.

Tony sat down across from me and filled his plate with food. He poured a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar to his desired taste.

“Yum. Who made the coffee?”

“Steve did.”

“Capsicle made coffee?!”

“Tony, be nice and stuff your face.” He did as instructed.

I nibbled on my food as Sam and Steve were having a conversation, something about a Star Wars movie marathon. Tony was gulping down food.

“Tony, chew your food.” He didn’t listen. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Three days ago.”

“How are you still walking around?”

Tony didn’t answer. He refilled his coffee cup and had seconds. After a while, the food was depleted to crumbs. Tony left with, probably back to his workshop or lab, with an apple in hand. Sam and Steve had training at 9:00am.

~*~

“Miss Stark, Mr. Odinson is requesting access to your floor.” Jarvis informed me as I was washing the dishes.

“Granted.”

“Lady Stark?” Thor called as he closed the door.

“In the kitchen.” I replied.

I was putting the last of the dishes up when Thor found his way.

“Thor, how are you this morning?” I asked as I dried my hands on the dish towel.

“I am well, Lady Stark.” He replied as he kissed my hands. He is Prince Charming.

“What brings you to my chambers today?”

“I’m afraid the frosted pastries have disappeared from the kitchen.” Frosted pastries are pop tarts.

“Oh my! Well, you know I have a secret stash for you.” The Avengers have their own kitchen that they share. Occasionally, someone (probably Tony) steals all of the pop tarts. I have a whole shelf of pop tarts reserved for Thor.

“You know where they are. Let me brew you a cup of coffee.”

Thor grabbed a sliver package and headed toward the breakfast nook. Strawberry is his favorite.

“So, how are things doing for you?” I asked as Thor added cream and sugar to his coffee.

“Things are well. Loki has been sentenced to life in the Asgardian dungeons. The Bifrost has been repaired on Asgard. There is peace between the nine realms.”

“All is well.” I mused. I looked at Thor. He seemed sad. “Something troubles you.”

“Pardon?”

“Something is bothering you, Odinson. And don’t tell me it is nothing, because I can see it in your eyes.”

Thor said nothing. He looked down at his coffee.

“It’s Loki, isn’t it?” He shot his gaze at me. “It’s his sentencing. Am I right?” Thor hung his head in defeat. I placed my hand on top of his. “We can’t change the past, but we can hope for the future.”

Thor smiled. “You are wise beyond your years, Lady Stark. But I fear my brother is not the man I once knew.”

I returned his smile. “That may be true, but even if the hope is as small as a mustard seed, it is still hope.”

Thor knew I was right, but he didn’t say it out loud. I saw the admittance in his eyes. He quickly changed the subject, wanting to talk about anything else but his brother. We ended up talking about our war stories. Upon my residence in Avengers Tower, Thor learned that I was a soldier, or warrior as he says. He was fascinated that I was a female warrior (soldier). We often shared old stories of combat and glory. We talked for about an hour before Thor had to leave.

“I enjoy our talks, Lady Stark.” Thor said as I walked with him to the elevator.

“I as well, Odinson. Are you free this afternoon?”

“I believe so.”

“Are you up for some sparing?”

“Aren’t you afraid of injuries, Lady Stark?”

“Thor, I’ve been in combat. I think I will be fine. Besides, I am in safe hands.”

“As you wish, Lady Stark.”

“I’ll see you at 3:00pm.”

“Until then, my lady.”

Thor crossed his right arm over his chest as the elevator doors close. I bowed my head, returning his salute. Now I know why Tony nicknamed him ‘Shakespeare in the Park’.

~*~

I closed the door and leaned against it. ‘ _What to do? What to do?’_

I looked at my surroundings. I had a whole floor to myself. When I found out that I was reassigned to the Avengers Tower, I was ecstatic and nervous. I was going to live with THE Avengers. I was a nervous wreck! Tony said that I could have my own floor and decorate it however I wanted. And I did a pretty good job.

The hallway between the elevator and the main door was painted garnet. When you step through the door, you see the living area and formal dining room. The wall parallel to the door contains floor-to-ceiling windows, tinting controlled by Jarvis. The wall to the far right and containing the door are painted a desert beige color. The wall to the far left is painted garnet. The living area contains a sofa and two loveseats in cardinal red with charcoal gray throw pillows, and two end tables and a coffee table with aged elm wood tops. There is a fifty-five inch television parallel to the living area. Coordinating lamps and a rug complete the living area.

The formal dining room sits to the left of the door. The table and chairs are made of dark cherry and seat ten. The cushions on the chairs are a light beige. The dining room is complete with a china cabinet and alcohol server.

Off the living area are a library/office, game room, and powder room. The library/office is painted a light lime green, and contains a wall lined with oak bookcases, a large oak desk and ivory leather office chair, and an ivory two piece sectional. The game room is painted tangerine, and holds a forty-eight inch television, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, pool table, four black leathers gaming chairs, and a brown leather two piece sectional. The powder room is a soft blue egg color on the top half of the walls and small, hexagon white clay tiles on the bottom half.

To the left of the dining room is a hallway that leads to the kitchen and breakfast nook. The walls are painted the same desert beige color like the living area. The kitchen is composed of black cabinets, pearl granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, and a mosaic back splash in pewter, gray, and white. The breakfast nook sits off the kitchen, holding a black circular table and four matching chairs with pearl seat cushions.

Before you enter the kitchen, there is a hallway off to the left that leads to the bedroom. It is painted harbor blue and contains a panel queen-size bed, dresser, and two nightstands. A wall with floor-to ceiling windows looks out at the city. Parallel to the bed is the bathroom, painted desert beige. It holds a double vanity, make-up vanity, walk-in shower, Jacuzzi bathtub, and toilet. Between the double vanity and make-up vanity is the walk-in closet.

I most of the work was done by me and my team of helpers. Sam, Steve, Clint, and Rhodey (War Machine) helped me paint, install flooring, and arrange the furniture. Natasha helped me pick out the furniture and paint. We all bonded over the experience and are proud of our work.

“Jarvis, what time is it?” I called out.

“10:07am, ma’am.”

“Thank you. Where are Clint and Natasha?”

“Mr. Barton and Miss. Romanoff are on the target range floor.”

“Will you please let them know I will be joining them in fifteen minutes?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I made my way to my closet. Since I moved in, I’ve been trying to find things to keep me busy. Reading and spring cleaning can only go so far, I can’t watch TV for a long period of time, and playing Call of Duty all day seems like a waste. Every now and then, I’ll join Clint and Natasha for target practice. They make it a friendly competition.

I dressed in jeans and a gray tee shirt with the 859th logo, a bulldog’s head and red spiked collar in between two rooks (like the chess pieces).

“Jarvis, I’ll be back between 1130 and 1200 hours. If anyone needs me, I’ll be on the target range floor.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

~*~

I stepped off the elevator just as Clint and Natasha were taking a break.

“Getting a head start, aren’t we?”

“Willow!”

“Save some targets for me, will ya?”

“All right. We will.”

I made my way to the armory that was one floor above to my weapons locker. Most of the Avengers had their own weapons lockers, except for Bruce, Tony, and Thor. Sam and Rhodey had weapons lockers as well. I entered the four digit combination and contemplated which weapons to practice with today. Out of the Avengers, I had the most variety of weapons. I had two daggers, a sword, a battle stave, a collapsible recurve bow and trick arrow quiver, two Smith & Wesson M&P22 Compact pistols, a Smith & Wesson 15-22 semi-automatic rifle, and a Smith & Wesson M&P10 sniper rifle. On a shelf, I had about one thousand rounds of ammunition. The Smith & Wesson pistols, rifle, and sniper rifle were my issued military weapons. I decided to put some rounds through my semi-automatic rifle, and grabbed three, twenty-five round magazines and two cases of ammo (each case has one hundred rounds), my safety glasses and headphones. I headed to the rifle area of the range and picked a hole; it was empty. After grabbing a sandbag from the back wall and loading the three magazines, I clipped on a target and set the distance at fifty feet.

“Range hot.” I called out to no one as I turned the safety off. A second later, I was putting lead out range.

~*~

An hour later, I went through two hundred rounds and five targets. Each target was set at fifty, one hundred, one hundred and fifty, two hundred, and two hundred and fifty feet. I was sweeping up my brass up when Clint and Natasha came in.

“Nice target practice, Willow.” Natasha said as Clint sat on a table.

“Thanks.” I replied. “I guess still have my skills.”

“Judging by your aim, you’re a brilliant markswoman.” Clint commented as he was looking at my targets.

“You haven’t seen me on my sniper rifle. I still need to work on shooting my pistol with my left hand.” I’m right-handed.

“That will be for another day. It’s lunch time.”

“Wanna join me for lunch? I was going to have sandwiches.”

“Sure.”

“All right. Let me lock my rifle up.”

~*~

“Miss Stark, Dr. Banner wishes to see you.”

 _Bruce? He’s not a social butterfly._ “Let him in.” I must be popular today.

I was putting away the dishes from lunch with Clint and Natasha when Bruce walked in.

“Bruce! How are you?” I said as I gave him a hug. It kind of threw him off.

“I’m good. I’m good.” Bruce replied, rubbing his hands together.

“Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please.”

I put the water on to boil as Bruce sat on the counter.

“Is Tony working you too hard?” I asked as I leaned against the counter parallel to Bruce.

“No. We just finished the project.”

“Which project was it again?”

“The Iron Legion.” The Iron Legion was Tony’s latest project. He started on it after Loki’s invasion, not wanting another New York Incident to occur.

“You know how much I disagree with Tony about the Iron Legion.”

“I know, Willow. After Loki invaded New York, Tony was distraught. He saw what the battle had done to the city. He wants to make sure another attack like that does not happen again.”

“It’s not his job to protect the world! He can’t guarantee the safety of others. He doesn’t have that power! He can’t make that call!”

Bruce didn’t say anything. Deep down, he knew I was right. Not wanting to talk about the subject anymore, I busied myself by getting the tea tray out.

“Scones or tarts?”

“Both, please.”

I was plating the jam tarts when Bruce put his hand on my shoulder.

“Willow, I’m sorry if I upset you.”

*sigh* “I’m sorry for snapping at you. It wasn’t my place. We can’t prevent all attacks, as much as I wish we could. That’s why the Avengers were established. The world is not ready for the Iron Legion. I don’t think we’ll ever be ready for something like that.”

I set the milk, sugar, and tea bags on the tray as the kettle started to whistle.

“Will you take your tea with me in the library?”

“I would love to.”

~*~

“Checkmate.”

“Dang it, Bruce! You’re supposed to let the lady win.”

“Not when she has genius-level intellect like her brother.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Bruce smiled. Forty-five minutes and a chess game later, he had to say goodbye.

“Remind me again, Willow. What is the name your blend?”

“I call it the Mad Hatter’s blend. Its Ceylon tea leaves scented with vanilla oil, passion fruit, and pomegranate.”

“It’s delicious.”

“Thank you. I’m working on another blend. You should try it sometime.”

“I will be sure to.”

Bruce saw himself out.

~*~

“Miss Stark, it is 2:30pm. You promised Mr. Odinson that you would spare with him at 3:00pm.” Jarvis reminded me as I put the tea kettle in its place on the stove.

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“For you, ma’am, anything.”

I changed into a pair of athletic shorts with navy blue stripes down the side and a matching navy blue V-neck tee shirt. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and laced up my tennis shoes.

“Jarvis, gym floor please.” I said as I entered the elevator.

“Yes, ma’am.”

~*~

After I finished stretching, Thor entered the gym.

“It’s not too late to back out, Lady Stark.”

“Don’t make me laugh, Thor. Don’t hold back, but don’t kill me.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

~*~

I took Thor down with a head scissors, leaving him dazed on the mat. I took a second to catch my breath. Thor was wearing his Asgardian amour (minus his cape and Mjolnir), making it hard to hit his torso directly. Thor got back up and charged at me. He went for a left hook, but I dodged it with a matrix flip. I swung my right leg to sweep Thor off his feet. Before he regained his posture, I climbed on his back and wrapped my legs around his diaphragm and put him in a headlock. He flailed his arms, trying to loosen my holds. He gripped the back of my tee shirt and slammed me on the mat, knocking the wind out of me. Some S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Sam, Steve, Clint, and Natasha gathered to watch the fight. Some agents booed while others offered encouragement, “Come on, Willow.” “You can do it.” “Kick his ass, Willow.” I got back up just as Thor charged again. I swung my right leg at his ribs. Thor grunted in pain; I found a weakness in his armor. I aimed for his ribs repeatedly. When Thor started to wobble, I finished with a roundhouse kick to his chest, knocking him off of his feet and sending him to his back. The audience cheered as I stood over Thor in victory.

“It seems as if you have bested me in combat, Lady Stark.” Thor said as I helped him to his feet.

“Well, I had a challenging opponent. And I think you helped me knock off some of the cobwebs.” I replied.

“I’m glad to help you get rid of your cobwebs. Perhaps we will spare again?”

“Definitely.”

Thor saluted me and I bowed my head. As he made his way to the door, I was swarmed by Sam, Steve, Clint, and Natasha.

“So you like to play rough with the big boys?” Natasha asked teasingly.

“Sometimes.” I replied. “Thor stopped by earlier today. I asked if he was up for some sparing and he said yes.”

“We need to spare sometime, Willow.”

“Sure thing, Nat.”

“Me two.” Sam said.

“Me three.” Steve added. 

“Okay. Looks like I’m forming a line. What about you, Clint?”

“I would like to keep my dignity.”

We laughed.

“I should get going. I’ll see y’all at dinner. 7:00pm sharp.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

~*~

“Jarvis, set the shower water temperature to eighty-four degrees.” I said as I peeled off my clothes.

“Of course, ma’am.”

I stepped into the shower and let the water run over my body. It felt heavenly. I groaned as the hot water hit my shoulders and shoulder blades. I washed my hair with my fig cleansing conditioner and my body with A Thousands Wishes body wash from Bath and Body Works. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body and slipped my feet into my purple slippers. I towel dried my hair and wrapped it in a turban hair towel. I washed my face with a pink grapefruit scrub and applied moisturizer. I rubbed lotion onto my feet and upper arms. I walked into my closet, pulling out a black skater skirt with a purple, pink, and white mosaic design, and a black lace tank top with a sweetheart neckline. I threw my clothes on the bed and I fished out a pair of black running shorts and a matching pair of lacey black panties and bra.

“Jarvis, what time is it?” I asked as I threw my damp hair into a loose ponytail.

“It is 4:57pm, ma’am.”

“Thank you.”

I got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Every day, I cook dinner for the Avengers. Tony appointed me ‘Chef of the Avengers’.

I looked in the pantry to see what I could concoct in two hours. _'Let’s see. I have rotini pasta, spaghetti sauce, French bread, and croutons. What do I have in the fridge? I got Italian sausage, mozzarella and parmesan cheeses, romaine lettuce, Caesar dressing, and pepperoni. Hmmm. What can I make?’_

~*~

“Miss Stark, Mr. Stark wishes to see you.”

 _‘_ _Always early for dinner.’_ “Let him in.”

I had just put the casseroles in the oven. I’m making Pizza Pasta Casserole. Its goulash topped with mozzarella cheese and pepperoni and baked at three hundred fifty degrees for forty- five minutes to an hour. It’s a fan favorite.

“Jarvis, I’m expecting Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Steve, Maria, and Thor for dinner. They have permission to enter.” I said as Tony walked in the kitchen.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Willow, quit using Jarvis as your butler.” Tony said as he sat on the counter.

“Look who’s talking.” I retaliated.

“Miss Stark, Mr. Rodgers and Mr. Wilson are on their way up.”

“Thank you, Jarvis. You can help them set the table, Tony.”

“Ugh. Do I have to?”

“Yes, you do. Now scram.”

~*~

An hour and forty-five minutes later, everyone ate their fill. Steve was helping me clear the table as everyone was having post-dinner conversations.

“Any ideas for dessert?” Steve asked as we were scraping crumbs into the garbage can.

“I was thinking beignets.” Beignets are fried pieces of dough drizzled with honey and coated in powdered sugar, famous in New Orleans. I learned how to make them in I was serving with the 859th.

“Would you like to help?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Grab two aprons. This is going to get messy.”

“Yes, Chef Willow.”  
   
“Beignets are served in orders of three. We’re going to have to make thirty beignets.”

“Sounds like a lot.”

“When you start frying them, its not. Making the dough from scratch and making sure they don’t come out flat is the challenge.”

~*~

“Ready Steve?”

“Lead the way.”

During the process of Steve and I making beignets, the dinner party moved into the living area.

“Greetings, Midgardians. We come with beignets and coffee.” I said as we entered the room, Steve carrying the drink tray and me carrying the beignet tray. Everyone cheered as they took a plate while Steve poured the coffee. “Anyone up for a movie?”

“We got to get back to the lab.” Tony said, dragging Bruce with him.

“Don’t work Bruce too hard. He’s not you, Tony.” He ignored me. “Anyone else got to call it a night?” Everyone shook their heads ‘no’. “Alrighty. Nat, it’s your turn to pick the movie.”

~*~

After watching Ted, everyone had to call it a night. I set out to clean the kitchen. It looked like someone set off a powdered sugar bomb, on top of the dishes from dinner. I loaded the dishes in the dish washer, not having the time, patience, and energy to wash them by hand. I wiped down the counter and swept the floor. After dumping the dust pan, I made my way to my bedroom. I changed into a pair of gray lounge pants and a pink tank top. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and brushed my teeth.

“Goodnight, Jarvis.” I said, climbing into bed.

“Goodnight, Miss Stark.”

I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback/Love are appreciated!
> 
> Song lyrics are from "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars.


	3. Raid on Sokovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have located Loki's scepter.

**~*~Three years later~*~**

Three years of searching, dead ends, and frustration would come to an end. We finally found Loki’s scepter in a Hydra fortress in a country called Sokovia. The fort was commanded by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, infamous for human experimentation. He believed that he could ring in the “Age of Miracles”. I think he’s a madman. His reign of terror would soon end.

~*~

“Enemies, twelve o’clock!”

“Light ‘em up!”

I was gunner on the gun truck leading the Avengers convoy. Clint and Natasha were two vehicles behind me, Tony, Thor and Steve were taking out Hydra bunkers, and Hulk was smashing things. We came upon a curve in the road, and I did a front flip out of the gunner’s nest and landed in a crouch on the ground.

“Hawkeye, Black Widow, with me. Cap, Thor, take out any remaining bunkers. Tony, take out the force field around the fortress.” I ordered.

“I don’t want any civilian causalities.” Steve commented.

“There won’t be any civilian causalities.” Tony replied, deploying the Iron Legion.

Clint, Nat, and I were taking out wave after wave of Hydra soldiers while Steve and Thor were destroying the last remaining bunkers in the forest. Hulk was still smashing things.

“Force field is down.” Tony said.

“Good. Tony gather any intel you find. Steve, Thor clear out the fortress. Nat, go bring Bruce back to us. Clint, with me.”

Everyone set out on their orders as Clint and I continued to clear out bunkers.

“Enhanced in the field.” Steve called out. “Watch your backs.”

 _‘Shit.’_ Clint screamed in agony. I looked over; he had been shot.

“Fuck. Steve, Clint’s been hit. Thor, grab Clint and take him to the Quinjet.”

“Yes, Lady Stark.”

“Willow, that’s a dollar for the swear jar.”

“Tony, I’m not in the mood right now!”

I saw a blur to my right. No, on my left.

_‘Crap.’_

There was a sudden breeze to my left and I was thrown in the air and landed on my side. I rolled onto my knees when the blur stopped in front of me. I looked up and saw a man with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes with hints of silver.

“You didn’t see that coming?” He said in a thick Russian accent.

I stared at him in awe. _‘God, he’s handsome.’_ Then it dawned on me. _‘He’s the Enhanced.’_

I reached to the small of my back, grabbed my Vorpol Blade (my dagger), and swung at the Enhanced. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me against a nearby tree.

“Easy, Принцесса. We don’t want to start off on the wrong foot.”

I head butted him and gave him a roundhouse kick to his chest. I took off running, not caring which direction I was heading.

“Willow, Baron Strucker has been restrained.”

“Good. I’m engaged with the Enhanced. He’s fast.”

I came face to face with a tree.

“Tsk tsk. You have claws, kotenok.” The Enhanced said as he twisted my arm around my back. I thrashed against him, trying to loosen his grip, only to make it tighter.

“Gah!” I whimpered.

The Enhanced wrapped his free hand around my throat and pulled me flush against him.

“You are beautiful, Принцесса.” He spun me around and pulled me against him. “Красивая. Так красиво.”

_‘Damn it. Why is he so handsome?’_

He tilted my head back and leaned in, giving me a peck on the lips.

“Lady Stark!”

I looked around; the Enhanced was gone. _‘Damn it, Thor!’_

“The enemy fortress has been cleared. The Man of Iron is gathering the intel as we speak.”

“Good. Can you give me a lift to the fortress?”

“Of course.”

~*~

I found Tony in Strucker’s secret chamber. He was standing in front of Loki’s scepter just looking at it.

“Tony.” I called out. “Tony? Tony!” He still didn’t acknowledge me. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He collapsed into my arms and started shaking like a leaf. _‘What the hell has gotten into him?’_ He hasn’t done this since he had nightmares about his captivity in Afghanistan.

I sank to my knees and moved Tony so he was leaning against me with his head in the crook of my neck. I kissed his forehead, rubbed his temples, and started singing.

_“Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You’ll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I’ll be safe and sound.”_

Tony started coming back.

“Come on, Tony. Come back to me.” I pleaded. “Please.”

“Ugh. What happened?” Tony groaned.

“You spaced out and collapsed, but you’re back now.”

“What?”

“Never mind.” I helped Tony to his feet. “So that’s Loki’s specter.”

“Yep.”

“Take it back to the Quinjet. I’ll sweep the room.”

Tony grabbed the specter and practically ran out the room. Something happened to him.

Something sounded to my left. My body went stiff, putting my senses on alert. I drew my pistol and turned the safety off. I set my sights and slowly walked to where I heard the sound. I looked around; no one was in the chamber with me. _‘Probably rats.’_ My boot hit something on the ground. I looked; it was a leather-bound book with Hydra’s seal on the cover.

“What are you?” I mused out loud as I picked the mystery book up. My stomach twisted. _‘The journal of Wolfgang Von Strucker.’_

“Willow?”

I turned one hundred eighty degrees with my pistol ready to fire. “Jesus, Steve.” I breathed as I set the safety on. “I could have shot you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. What did you find?”

“Strucker’s journal. Apparently, he kept recordings while he was experimenting on humans.”

“This makes him more demented and twisted. Bring it; it may be of some use to us. I’ll help you finish your sweep.”

Steve swept the outer part of the room while I looked at the tables in the center of the room. Medical tools, leafs of papers, and other miscellaneous items littered the table tops. I came upon the last table when something caught my eye. It was a picture of a man and woman standing next to each other. They looked like brother and sister, twins perhaps. I did a double take at the man.

“Steve.” I called out. “Take a look at this.”

“Okay. What am I looking at?”

“The male is the Enhanced I encountered in the field. The girl must be his sister.”

“Does it list any names?”

I flipped the picture over. “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.” _‘So his name is Pietro.’_

“Cap, Willow, Bruce is back with us.” Nat called over our comms.

“Get him situated on the Quinjet. We’ll be moving out in ten minutes.” Steve ordered. He went back to his sweep.

I felt uneasy, like my skin was too tight. I felt a pair of eyes on me. No, two pairs of eyes. I’m being watched. Steve was on the far side of the room. I scanned the walls and spotted a dark archway at my two o’clock. I drew my pistol and turned the safety off. Drawing my sights, I slowly walked toward the archway.

“Willow, you okay?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” I breathed out. “I thought I hear movement. Must be rats.”

“Let’s move out.”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

~*~Pietro’s Point of View~*~

The girl, Willow, was looking at the tables in the center of the room. She picked up a picture from the table closest to where Wanda and I were.

“Steve.” She called out. “Take a look at this.”

The blonde man, apparently Steve, walked over to her. “Okay. What am I looking at?”

“The male is the Enhanced I encountered in the field. The girl must be his sister.”

“Does it list any names?”

She flipped the picture over. “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.”

I loved the way she said my name. It rolled off her tongue like she was an angel from heaven. I looked up; her gaze was trained on me. She drew her pistol and walked slowly to where we were hidden. Wanda tensed up, ready to unleash her powers. _‘Don’t you dare.’_ I telepathically said to her.

“Willow, you okay?” Steve called out to her.

“Yeah.” She replied. “I thought I hear movement. Must be rats.”

“Let’s move out.”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

_‘Please don’t go.’_

Willow and her friend left the chamber.

“Why did you stop me, Pietro?” Wanda sneered as we stepped out of the archway.

“She is not like the others.”

“She’s an Avenger. I looked in her head. She’s Stark’s younger sister. She deserves the pain and suffering of her worst nightmare.”

“You don’t know that. She may be Stark’s younger sister, but that does not mean she is anything like her brother.”

“How do you know that?”

“I met her in the forest. She didn’t seem like her brother. She’s different than him.”

“Don’t tell me you’re falling for her.”

I bit my tongue. I was caught.

“Pietro. She’s our enemy. If she is given orders to kill us, what makes you think she won’t act on them?”

Wanda had a good point. She is an Avenger, and if she is given orders to kill, she will have to follow through. But something told me that she wasn’t like the others. She didn’t try to kill me in the forest. The more I think about her, the more I want her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Sokovia is in Eastern Europe, there is a dilemma as to where it is Russian-speaking or Romanian-speaking. So I'm going with Russian.  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT speak Russian. I used Bing and Google translators. If anything is inaccurate, I sincerely apologize. 
> 
> Translation:  
> Принцесса: princess  
> kotenok: kitten  
> Красивая. Так красиво: Beautiful. So beautiful 
> 
> Kudos/comments/feedback/love are greatly appreciated!


	4. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from the raid on Sokovia, and a party.

“You just had to get shot, Clint.” I scolded.

“It’s not my fault I got shot.” Clint retorted. “That guy just had good aim.”

“And you have better aim because you put an arrow through his eye.”

“Damn right.”

On top of being many things in the Avengers, I am a combat life saver, or combat medic. Usually I deal with bumps, bruises, and scratches. Clint got shot in his left shoulder. To this day, this is my most severe case.

Tony was sitting in the pilot’s chair, probably putting the Quinjet on autopilot. Steve and Thor were having a conversation, something about being relived and finally finding Loki’s scepter. Natasha was tending to Bruce, who was listening to his classical music. Clint is laid out on an exam table with me attending to his injury.

“I can say that the bullet did not hit any bones, but the same cannot be said for your muscle.” I informed Clint upon completing my examination.

“Well, that’s a relief. Sort of.” He replied.

“I’m going to remove the bullet, but your muscle with have to be tended to when we get to the tower.”

“You can’t do that?”

“Nope. It’s out of my knowledge. However, I know someone who can. Don’t worry. You’ll be in safe hands.”

I quickly prepared myself for Clint’s bullet extraction. I grabbed gauze, hydrogen peroxide, tweezers, a rag, a pair of sterile gloves, and a bottle of whiskey.

“Drink this.” I said, handing a shot of whiskey to Clint.

“You want me to drink whiskey?” He questioned.

“It will numb you temporarily while I extract the bullet.”

“Whatever you say, doc.”

_‘Smartass.’_

He downed the whiskey.

“Bite down on this.” Clint took the rag in his mouth.

“I need to disinfect the area with hydrogen peroxide. This is going to sting.” Clint nodded at me. He was ready. “Three, two, one.”

I doused the area with hydrogen peroxide. Clint grunted and his body tensed. His nostrils flared as he tried to get air back in his lungs.

“I’m going to extract the bullet.” I said as I poured hydrogen peroxide over the tweezers. I looked at Clint. He nodded as his breathing labored. “Three, two, one.”

I inserted the tweezers into the bullet hole. Clint tensed up and began thrashing. _‘He’s going to make this worse.’_

“Steve, Thor, hold him down.” I ordered. Steve held Clint’s legs as Thor got a hold on Clint’s other shoulder and chest.

“Got it.” I proclaimed as I plucked the bullet out. “Thank you for your assistance, gentlemen.”

“Glad to help.” Steve said.

“You are most welcome, Lady Stark.” Thor replied.

I took the rag out of Clint’s mouth. He gasped for air. I poured lukewarm sterile water over his wound to wash off the dried blood and blood that came out when I removed the bullet. I placed a patch of gauze over the wound and helped Clint into an arm sling.

“Hang tight.” I ordered Clint. “Try not to move your left arm.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He saluted.

I cleaned up my mess and Clint’s blood, and washed my hands. Drying my hands, I walked over to the communications station on the Quinjet.

“What are you doing, Sis?” Tony asked as I sat down.

“Making a call. I’m calling in a favor.”

I picked up the wireless headset and dialed the number. It rang three times before it picked up.

“Doctor Cho, this is Willow Stark. How are you? Wonderful. Listen, I know you are in New York City for a conference, but I need a favor. How fast can you get to the Avenger’s Tower?”

~*~

“Get him to Med Bay now!” I ordered to the S.H.I.E.L.D agents as we got off the Quinjet.

“Yes, ma’am.” One of the agents replied.

I watch as they took Clint on the stretcher to the elevator. I made a mental note to myself to check on him later.

“Good job out there today, Willow.” Steve said on my right. I turned to look at him.

“Thanks, I guess. Clint got injured, though.”

“We can’t prevent injuries, Willow.”

“But I should have been watching his six.”

“Things happen, Willow. It’s not your fault.” I huffed out in frustration. “Besides Clint’s injury, your tactics were executed perfectly. There were no civilian casualties, and we all came home in one peace, some a little more banged up than others.”

I laughed.

“Unpack your gear, Willow. Debrief in fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, sir.”

~*~

“Is there anything you wish to add to your report, Miss. Stark?”

“No, sir.”

“You are dismiss.”

One thing I don’t like about returning from missions is being debriefed. It’s annoying. I can’t I relax for an hour, and then give my report. Ugh.

“Jarvis, my floor, please.” I said as I entered the elevator.

“Yes, ma’am.”

~*~

“Jarvis, please set the bathtub water temperature to eighty-six degrees.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I unlaced my combat boots and toed them off. I pulled off my socks and my army combat uniform (ACU). I heard a soft ‘thump’ as my pants hit the hardwood floor. I fished in one of the leg pockets.

 _‘Strucker’s journal.’_ I thought as I pulled out the leather journal out. I tossed it in the nightstand drawer. _‘I’m not dealing with this right now.’_

I went to bathtub and added A Thousand Wishes bubble bath to the water. The bubbles started forming as I shimmed out of my bra and panties. I turned the water off and eased myself in the water. I groaned as the water surrounded my body. My bones creaked and cracked. My muscles loosened and my body began to unwind. My put my hair in a ballerina bun and submerged in the water until my nose was an inch above the water.

_‘Oh Lord, this is wonderful. I want to stay like this for the rest for the day.’_

I groaned as I tilted my head back on the spa pillow. I would have stayed in until the water turned cold if I was not interrupted.

“Miss. Stark, Mr. Rodgers wishes to speak with you. He says it is urgent business.” Jarvis said as I cracked one eye open.

*sigh* _‘Urgent business? Must be Avengers-related business.’_ “Let him in. Tell Steve I will meet with him in the library and be with him momentarily.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I pulled the drain plug and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body. I grabbed a sleeveless black maxi dress with turquoise beading around the neckline from the closet, and a purple bra and panty set and a pair of athletic shorts from the dresser. I let my hair drape over my shoulders.

~*~

“You needed to see me, Cap?” I said as I entered my library. He was browsing the titles on one of the bookshelves. 

“Yes. We have intel on the Enhanced.” He said as he swiped the file on his STARK Pad in the direction of the wall to my right. The wall lit up as it received the data file.

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Both orphaned at ten years old when a missile struck and collapsed their apartment building. Both protested against their government, and were recruited by Strucker to be experimented on in exchange for powers to help their cause. As far as we know, they are the only survivors of Hydra’s experiments.”

I swiped through the pictures and video as Steve briefed me. I paused as a picture caught my eye. A cold shiver went up my spine. It was a picture of the rubble from Maximoff’s apartment building. A missile was charred but you could still see a logo on its side. _Stark Industries._

“What are their powers?” I asked as I fought the urge to break down and cry.

“Wanda has the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, and hypnosis. Pietro has enhanced speed, endurance, stamina, reflexes, mental process, and accuracy, increased metabolism, and improved thermal homeostasis. As Agent Hill said, he’s fast and she’s weird.”

I finished going through the data file and sat down behind my desk.

“Both are extremely dangerous. We’ll needs to keep our heads on swivels when we engage them.” I said, clasping my hands together.

“Agreed” Steve commented. “This is a game changer.”

I nodded in agreement. “Is there anything else, Cap?”

“Tony is throwing a party tonight at 8:00pm.” Tony loves to throw parties.

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you then.”

Steve saw himself out.

I sank against the door. The tears ran down my face and I sobbed. I felt pity for Wanda and Pietro. They had their parents and childhood ripped from them. I felt anger. They were attacked by a missile from Stark Industries. They were experimented on by Baron Strucker. Then, something dawned on me. No doubt they would have a vendetta against my brother, but would that vendetta include me? I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. I let out an exasperated sigh and pushed myself up off the floor.

“Jarvis, where is Clint?” I called out, dusting myself off.

“Mr. Barton is still in Med Bay, ma’am.”

“Thank you.”

~*~

“Doctor Cho, thank you for coming on such short notice. I’m sorry if I kept you from your schedule.”

“It’s no problem, Willow. Besides, I owed you a favor.”

“So is makes us even?”

“I guess so.”

Doctor Helen Cho is a Korean geneticist, specializing in cellular regeneration. In a nutshell, she has technology that can repair bones, muscles, and tissue in a fraction of the time.

“How is Barton?” I asked, going into soldier mode.

“He is doing well. We just finished the operation. He is resting now. I was just going to check on him. You can join me if you’d like.”

“If you don’t mind.”

I followed Helen into Recovery. Clint was laying on a dentist-like hospital bed, naked from the waist up.

“Hey, Hawkeye. How you holding up?” I asked as I sat in a bedside chair.

“I’m doing a lot better than what I was doing back on the Quinjet.”

“You look a lot better.”

“You can’t even tell I was shot.”

“No, but I can see a faint pink scar. Other than that, you’re good as new.” Clint looked at his shoulder, looking for said scar. “Tony is throwing a party tonight.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Doctor Cho, you’re invited, too.”

“Oh. Thank you, but I’m afraid I will pass on your invite. Maybe next time?”

“Thor will be there.”

Doctor Cho blushed. She fancied Thor a little.

“I guess I could be able to make it.”

I smirked. “Well, I will leave you to your patient, Doctor Cho, and I will see you both later tonight.” I said, bidding my farewell.

I took the elevator to Tony’s research lab.

I walked into Tony and Thor having a conversation.

“All I ask for is time to study to scepter.” Tony pleaded.

“Alright, Man of Iron.” Thor gave in. “I depart in three days.” Tony practically jumped with joy.

“Tony, what are you planning now?” I asked, making my presence known.

“Willow!” Tony exclaimed as he hugged me and spun me around. “I want to examine Loki’s scepter.”

“Why?”

“I can’t study something just because it sparks my curiosity?”

There was more to what Tony was saying, but I didn’t want to call him out on it, wanting to avoid confrontation.

“If that is all you want, Man of Iron, I will be retiring to my chambers.” Thor said, making his way to the door.

“I agree with Thor.” I said. “I’m gonna scram so you can start your science project.” Tony rolled his eyes.

I was walking with Thor to the elevator when I ran into Bruce.

“Bruce, can I talk to you a minute?”

“Uh, sure. I was on my way to help Tony with his research.”

“Excellent. Listen, I need a favor. Something happened to Tony today in Sokovia; I don’t know what. Can you keep an eye on him, and inform me of any findings?”

Bruce hesitated. “I will.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” I gave him a hug. “Go do science stuff.” He laughed.

~*~

After a power nap and a shower, I was getting ready for Tony’s party. He was throwing it in honor of our victory in Sokovia. He’ll find any reason to have one.

I stared at my current outfit laid out on my bed. I changed my mind four times before deciding on a black lace illusion skater dress with a fitted bodice that came down just above my knees and flared out at my waist. For my accessories, I chose black tights, black pumps with a peep toe design and rhinestone detail at the peep toe opening, and a gemstone statement necklace with five rubies. Ladies, hold on to your men.

“Miss. Stark, Miss. Romanov wishes to see you.” Jarvis said as I slipped on my dress.

“Let her in.” I replied.

I smoothed out the creases of the dress and stood in front of my floor-length mirror. I twisted from side to side, looking for any snags or flaws. None were found. I did a twirl and watched as my dressed twirled with me, making me look like a ballerina.

“Don’t you look cute.” Nat said from the doorway. She was wearing a black bodycon dress with a plunging V-neck and envelop hemline and black stilettos.

“Thanks, but have you looked in the mirror? You’re smoking hot. If I was a lesbian, I would totally do you.” I blabbed. “I’m sorry, Nat. That was weird.”

“Nah, it’s okay. You aren’t the first to say something like that.”

“Thank God.”

“Willow, can I borrow a necklace and make-up?”

“Sure! Help yourself to the make-up, and I want my necklace back, please.”

I sat down at my make-up vanity as Nat looked at my assortment of necklaces.

“What about this one?” She asked, holding a gemstone collar necklace to her neck.

“Looks good. If you do a smoky eye shadow and a red lipstick, you’ll be fabulous.”

Nat sat down next to me and we did our make-up. All of my make-up is from Neutrogena. We applied primer, foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. For eye shadow, I went with the classic nude pallet while Nat went the smoky steel. I added lip balm and soft pink lip gloss to my lips, and Nat added a red wine lipstick to hers. Nat helped me fasten my necklace around my neck and I slipped on my pumps.

“Nat, we look good.” I said as we stood in front of the floor-length mirror in my room.

“Agreed.” She said.

I looked at my alarm clock on my nightstand. It read 8:17pm. _‘Crap.’_ “We better get going, Nat, before Tony sends a search party for us.”

“At least we’ll be fashionably late.”

We laughed.

~*~

The party was in full swing when we arrived twenty minutes late, but no one noticed or cared. Everyone was in their own group having random conversations. Tony and Thor were talking about who has the better girlfriend (the answer is me, but I need the guy first), Steve and Sam were talking about having a movie marathon (geesh; don’t these two have anything else better to do), Nat and Clint were talking about God knows what, and Rhodey was telling his famous battle tank story (it gets old after a while). Bruce was sitting by himself at the bar, nursing a beer. I walked over to him with my glass of white wine in hand.

“What is a guy like you do over here by himself?” I asked as I sat next to him on his left.

“I don’t do large crowds.” Bruce replied.

“I figured that much. How goes the science project?”

“It’s going well. We discovered a gem inside the scepter. It contains a more advanced A.I. than J.A.R.V.I.S.”

Red flags went off in my head. “What did Tony say?”

“He’s resumed work on Project Ultron.” Project Ultron is a peacekeeping program meant to control the drones of the Iron Legion.

“Did you try to talk him out of it?”

“He has very good charisma.”

_‘Damn it.’_

I looked for Tony. He was talking to Doctor Cho.

“If you would excuse me, Bruce.” I said, taking my leave. He went back to being the not-social butterfly.

I strode over to the other side of the room, taking a slip of wine.

“Awesome party, Tony.” I said as I made my way over.

“Thanks, Sis.” He replied.

I smiled. “Helen, can I borrow him for a moment?”

“Of course.” She walked over to where Thor was, talking with Steve and Sam. Jane better watch out; she may have some competition.

“So, what’s up, Sis?”

“Tony, what the hell are you thinking?!”

“What did I do now?”

“Bruce told me what y’all found in Loki’s scepter. Tony, you promised me you wouldn’t work on the Ultron program.”

“Willow, this is the only chance we will get to finish the program. With the Ultron program in place, we could create and maintain peace in a way we cannot.”

“ ‘Could’, Tony. Not ‘would’. There’s a difference.”

“I know that. Willow, quit being a worrywart. What’s the worst that can happen?”

_‘The program backfiring and the world going to hell in a teapot?’_

~*~

The last of the guests mingled out. One guy had to be carried out. I heard he tried some of Thor’s Asgardian mead. Even I know that is a bad idea.

“‘Who so ever be worthy, shall hold the power.’ Come on, it’s a trick.” Clint accused. We were all sitting around the main table, just chilling. Thor placed Mjolnir on the end of the table.

“It is more than a trick, my friend.” Thor replied.

“So if I can lift it, I get to rule Asgard?” Tony questioned.

“Yes, of course.” Thor answered.

“I will be fair, but firmly cruel.” Tony tried once, couldn’t lift it. Tried twice, still couldn’t lift it. “Be right back.” He went and got a forearm piece from his Iron Man suit.

“Tony, that’s cheating!” I cried out. He ignored me. He activated full thrusters, no luck. He even got Rhodey to help him with a piece from his War Machine suit. They couldn’t lift it.

Clint and Bruce couldn’t lift Thor’s hammer. Bruce gestured for Nat to try. She said that was a question she didn’t need answered. Steve actually managed to get Mjolnir to budge, but that was it. The look on Thor’s face was priceless.

“Why don’t you give it a try, Willow.” Tony called out.

“Uh, sure.” I replied. Hey, if I can’t lift it, no one is going to judge me. Well, except for Tony.

I stepped over Thor’s legs and stood in front of Mjolnir. I let out a sigh and wrapped my hands around the handle. I felt a tingling sensation course throughout my body. It made me feel powerful. I lifted my arms and looked down. Mjolnir was off the table. I placed my arms against my chest.

_‘Holy crap! I’m holding Mjolnir! But I don’t believe I am worthy. Why me? What makes me so special?’_

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Thor. I handed him his hammer, suddenly wishing I was not worthy and had not lifted Mjolnir.

“Thor, I’m sorry.” I said as he helped me back to my place on the couch.

“What do you have to be sorry for, Lady Stark?” He questioned.

“For lifting Mjolnir. I shouldn’t have been able to lift it. I’m not worthy.”

“You are worthy, Lady Stark. You proved that by lifting my hammer.”

“But why me? I’m the last person that should be worthy. What makes me so special?”

“Your compassion, bravery, selflessness, and many other things.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Thor.” I gave him a hug. He gives good hugs. “But I don’t want to rule Asgard.”

“You don’t have to.”

_‘Thank God.’_

A high-pitched screeching sound filled the room. It sounded like someone’s fingernails on a chalkboard magnified fifty times louder. I covered my ears with my hands and buried my face in Thor’s side.

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” I screamed.

“Worthy. How could you be worthy?” A mechanical voice sounded. One of Tony’s Iron Legion drones limped out of the darkness.

_‘Oh my God.’_

“You’re all puppets, tangled in strings.”

Everyone tensed up. Clint had an arrow drawn, Maria slid her pistol out of its holster, Steve grabbed his shield, Tony armed his Iron Man forearm piece he still had on, Thor tightened his grip around Mjolnir, and I moved toward Bruce and Doctor Cho, ready to get them out of the crossfire. I didn’t want Cho to be a civilian casualty, and we definitely didn’t need Bruce to lose it and destroy the tower.

“Who are you?” Tony called out.

“I am Ultron.” It replied. “And I have seen humanity’s history and its current state. You say that you will help the world achieve peace. But the world cannot achieve peace.”

“And why is that?” Tony asked.

“Because you are preventing peace by not allowing the world to evolve. I was designed to bring peace to the world.”

“And how are you going to do that?” I questioned.

“By destroying the Avengers.”

Ultron set the newly repaired Iron Legion loose. Everything became chaotic. I dragged Bruce and Helen out of the room.

“Get somewhere safe!” I shouted as them.

I turned and ran back into the fight. My grabbed my battle stave, named Hobby Horse, and started smashing the rouge drones. After destroying several of them, I turned to see one flying toward the windows looking out at the city. It had Loki’s scepter. I went after it, but Ultron knocked me into a wall. He grabbed me by my neck as I struggled to get up. He lifted us into the air and proceeded to strangle me. Black spots danced across my vision. Suddenly, I was dropped on the floor. I looked up; Ultron’s body was being electrocuted by lighting from Thor’s hammer. Thor destroyed the drone, but Ultron retreated into the internet. I heard the scattering of glass. The drone that had Loki’s scepter escaped. We gathered to access the damage. Bruce and Helen came back after hearing the fight died down.

“What the hell was that?” Steve asked, gasping for air.

“I don’t know.” I answered. “Whatever it was, it doesn’t seem to like us very well.”

“How did it get in the tower?” Nat questioned.

“It was already in the tower.” Bruce said.

“Why wasn’t it stopped?” Clint asked. “Shouldn’t the tower’s defense program have stopped it?”

I flashed back to earlier this evening. _“We discovered a gem inside the scepter. It contains a more advanced A.I. than J.A.R.V.I.S.”_ Jarvis is the tower’s first line of defense.

My blood went cold. My body started trembling. Tears began to spill from my eyes. I looked at Tony.

“Willow?” Everyone looked at me.

“No.” I whispered, shaking my head. I turned and ran from the room.

“Lady Stark, where are you going?” Thor called out.

I didn’t hear him, nor did I hear the footsteps of the other Avengers. I needed to get to the research lab.

 _”Please. Please, let me be wrong.”_ I prayed.

 

  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn...


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events after Ultron crashed the Avengers' victory party.

I reached the lab about ten seconds before the others did. There was a hologram in the middle of the room. It was torn to smithereens. _Jarvis._

I fell to my knees in front of the hologram. “No! Please, no! No! No! NO!” I cried.

I heard footsteps behind me. I didn’t bother to acknowledge my teammates. I was too far gone to even care.

“What is that?” Steve asked.

“Jarvis’ matrix.” I sniffed. “Or what’s left of it.”

The events that followed where a blur. The conversation felt like I was Charlie Brown; you know, when the adults go “blah, blah, blah”.

Thor got physical with Tony by lifting him five feet off the ground, and scolded him for meddling with the scepter. Tony justified his actions by saying that we needed the Ultron program because no matter how much good we do in the world, an event like the Chitauri invasion could happen again. The world needed something as powerful as Ultron to stop said invasion. Steve and Clint voiced their opinions. Bruce stayed out of the debate, which was a good idea. Nat tried to comfort me, but I was too emotionally compromised to acknowledge her.

“Willow?” A voice sounded to my right. “Willow.” I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. I turned; it was Tony. “Hey, Sis. You okay?” I blinked at him. “Come on, let’s get you up off the floor.” Tony dusted me off. I stared at him. The dam broke; everything came out at once.

*slap*

I backhanded Tony. You could cut the silence with a knife. All eyes were on me.

“I. Warned. You.” I said through gritted teeth, malice laced in my voice. “And you didn’t LISTEN!”

“Willow, I’m sorr-“

“NO! Don’t you dare say ‘I’m sorry’ to me. You’re not! I ask you not to mess with things you don’t understand. You promised me you wouldn’t. You PROMISED! Why?! Why can’t you LISTEN TO ME?!?”

My body was shaking uncontrollably as I sobbed. I would have collapsed onto the floor if Steve had not caught me.

“I’m taking Willow to her floor. You’re not off the hook, Tony.” Steve said as he guided me to the elevator.

~*~

Steve sat us on my bed. I started rocking back and forth. I was having a mental break down.

“Shhh. It’s okay, Willow.” Steve cooed, rubbing my shoulder.

I sniffed and buried my face in Steve’s shirt. Steve held me as my cried out my frustration, anger, and grief. I broke away from Steve and looked him in the eye.

“Tony sought my approval before he started work on the Iron Legion. Having a military background, he know I could give him advice and critique his project design. I was hesitant about the concept, but I gave my blessing. I believed that the Iron Legion could end conflict, both current and in the future. I gave him my blessing in the hope that our soldiers could come home. I didn’t think it would come to this. I wonder if I had not given my blessing, if any of this would have happened.”

“Willow, none of this is your fault.” Steve assured me, placing an arm around my shoulders. “If anyone is to be blamed, it’s Tony. You warned him that something like this would happen if he continued with the Ultron program. As his sister, he should have listened to you.”

“He’s Anthony frickin' Stark! He does what he wants!” I let out an annoyed sigh. “I’m going to make some tea. You want some?” Otherwise, I would claw at the walls.

“No, thank you.”

I got up; Steve followed me to the kitchen, like a puppy. I set the kettle on the stove, and poured my selected blend into a teabag. I finally finished my newest blend: Russian Earl Grey. It’s your traditional Earl Grey tea, but fused with spicy beramont orange to give it a hint of citrus. The kettle started to whistle. It doesn’t take long for a single serving to boil.

Taking a sip of tea, I groaned as the hot liquid coursed through my body. Tea can fix anything. Well, almost anything.

After staying with me for another thirty minutes, Steve left; probably going to deal with Tony. I moved from the breakfast nook to my comfy bed. I set my mug on my nightstand and propped myself up on my pillows. _‘I wish Jarvis was here.’_

I got up and went to the bathroom; I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I changed into a purple tank dress with a lace back and threw my clothes in the hamper. I propped myself on my pillows and dug around in my nightstand drawer, looking for the leather journal.

“Found it.” I held it in my hand. “What secrets do you hold?” I grabbed my mug with my free hand and started reading into the mind of a madman.

~*~

_“All of the test subjects are dead except for two. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. The Twins. Pietro has enhanced speed while his sister has the ability of telekinesis and hypnosis. Out of all the test subjects, I have high hopes for the Maximoff siblings. They will be fine assets for Hydra. The Age of Miracles has begun.”_

I threw the journal at the wall, pissed off at it. For the past hour, I read about every horrifying experiment and sick detail of the hell Wanda and Pietro went through. _‘They must have strong wills if they survived Hydra’s experiments.’_

I felt my eyelids start to droop. I decided to call it a night. I set my mug back on the nightstand; I’ll wash it in the morning.

“Goodnight, Jarvis.” I called out. No response.

I cried myself to sleep.

**~*~Six Hours Later~*~**

_“I can see every tear you've cried,_

_like an ocean in your eyes._  
   
_All the pain and the scars have left you cold._

_I can see all the fears you face,_

_through a storm that never goes away._

_Don’t believe all the lies that you’ve been told._

 

_I’ll be right here now,_

_to hold you when the sky falls down._

_I will always,_

_be the One who took your place._

_When the rain falls,_

_I won’t let go._

_I’ll be right here”_

I turned off my alarm clock. I sat up in bed and stared at the wall. I let out a sigh and decided to get out of bed and face the day. I went to the kitchen and had a chocolate protein shake and a banana for breakfast. I cleaned up my mess and retrieved my mug from last night and washed it. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I dressed myself in a pair of jeans and an Army Black Knights razorback athletic top with the top showing off my angel wings tattoo on my shoulder blades, and a red bra and panty set. I threw my hair in a ponytail.

I glanced at the floor by my bedroom door. Strucker’s journal laid on the floor where I threw it last night. I grabbed it, and made my way to Tony’s research lab.

_‘Time to go to work.’_

~*~

I was walking down the hallway leading to Tony’s lab when I heard voices. I paused by the doorway.

“Ultron took everything!” Tony exclaimed.

“What do you mean ‘Ultron took everything’?” Steve questioned.

“Everything! All the data we had on Strucker is gone. We have nothing!”

“Not all is lost, Tony.” I said, walking in and making my presence known. The Avengers were present. They probably didn’t get and sleep last night.

“Ultron may have taken all of digital data, but we have hard copy backups and Sturcker’s journal.”

“Brilliant, Willow.” Tony praised.

“It’s basic military tactic. You have Plan B incase Plan A fails.”

“Well, let’s get comfy.” Steve said. “We are going to be here a while.”

~*~

Three and a half hours, dozens of boxes, and hundreds of files later, my eyes started to strain. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. I got up from my seat and decided to walk around the lab. We were working in pairs: Clint and Nat, Tony and Bruce, Thor and I, and Steve was by himself. Thor glanced at me as I got up, and went back to the file he was reading.

“Guys, look at this.” Nat called out as I was returning to my post.

We looked at the hologram on the wall to my right. A picture flashed on the wall. I clamped a hand over my mouth in horror and disgust. It was Baron Strucker. His throat was slit. _“PEACE”_ was written in his blood on the wall next to his body.

Thor placed a hand on my shoulder. “Are you alright, Lady Stark?”

“Yeah. I’m alright.” My voice cracked. “I wasn’t prepared for that.”

“Who would do such a thing?” Clint asked.

“Ultron, most likely.” I replied.

“Why?”

“Tie up loose ends. Strucker probably knew what Ultron’s next move.”

We went back to examining the files. Thirty minutes later, I found the golden ticket.

“Vibranium.” I called out. Everyone looked up.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Vibranium. Ultron is looking for it.”

“What is Vibranium?” Clint asked.

“It’s a rare, naturally occurring meteoric ore; thought to be of extraterrestrial origin.”

“Why would Ultron be looking for it?” Nat questioned _._

“He needs a body.”

“That’s not all.” Tony added. “When I was in Strucker’s secret chamber, I saw hundreds of reproduced Iron Legion drones. Strucker was building an army. No doubt Ultron will finished what Strucker started.”

“And to do that, Ultron needs Vibranium.”

“Where is it found?” Steve asked.

“It’s found in the remote African country of Wakanda. It’s completely inaccessible, but it’s sold out of South Africa.” Tony answered.

“How do you know this, Man of Iron?” Thor questioned.

“We have a contact, Ulysses Klaue, in South Africa. He operates one of the biggest black markets in the country.” I answered. He’s an acquaintance of mine I met through Tony when he needed Vibranium to rebuild the tower, and create my sword, daggers, and battle stave. Klaue is a somewhat pleasant person, but I’m always on edge around him.

“Let’s go pay Mr. Klaue a visit.” Steve said, signaling everyone to suit up.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get real. 
> 
> Song lyrics are from "Right Here" by Ashes Remain.


	6. Johannesburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers encounter Ultron and the Twins in South Africa.

We arrived at the salvage yard that Klaue operates out of. As we made our way inside, something felt off.

“Ultron is already here.” I stated. “No doubt the Twins are with him.”

“So, what’s our game play?” Steve asked.

“Tony, you engage Ultron head on. Thor, Steve, y’all back Tony up. Clint, Nat, y’all flank them from the sides. I’ll come in from above. Do not engage until my signal.”

We set off in our own directions. I climbed six flights of stairs until I was three floors above everyone and standing directly above Ultron. I perched on the metal railing, my battle stave drawn and ready.

“Don’t compare me to Stark!” Ultron roared.

“Awe. You’re going to break your old man’s heart.” Tony said, landing ten feet in front of Ultron.

“What is wrong, Mr. Stark?” Pietro asked. _‘God, I love the way he says my last name.’_ “Is this uncomfortable for you?”

“You two can still walk away for this.” Cap said toward the Twins.

“Oh, we will.” Wanda said, mockingly.

“If you will have peace, then let us keep it.” Thor said to Ultron.

“I think you’re mistaking ‘peace ‘ for ‘quite’.” He responded.

“What’s the Vibranium for?” Tony asked.

“I’m glad you asked.” Ultron said. “Because I was going to take this time to explain my evil plan.”

Ultron activated a magnetic force field, causing Tony to come to him against his will. Tony activated his thrusters against the force field.

_‘Showtime.’_ I smirked.

I did a front flip off of my perch and flipped three stories down. My right heel connected with the back of Ultron’s head, causing him to fall to his knees. He recovered quickly and swung wildly at me. I ducked his swing and jabbed him in the chest and struck him on the left side of his head. He charged at me, but I used his momentum to my advantage. I gave him a Sweet Chin Music and he fell on the ground, causing it to tremble. Tony took the opportunity to begin his fight with Ultron, and took him outside the ship. Pietro attacked me, Thor, and Steve, knocking me to the ground. I got back up in time to see Wanda start her assault. _“She has telekinesis, telepathy, and hypnosis powers.”_ I did a back flip over the railing of the bridge, falling four stories into the hull of the ship. I’m not getting mind screwed.

I landed in a crouch on a metal walkway. I did a full three hundred sixty degrees to access my surroundings; I was alone. The walkways were lit, but there were plenty of shadows to hide in. I felt a breeze.

_‘Here we go again.’_

I was hit on my right shoulder and knocked to my knees. I regained my footing, but my legs were knocked under from me, sending me to my back. I gritted my teeth as I laid out on the metal walkway. I rolled onto my knees and listened. I heard footsteps coming from my right. I swung my right leg out and someone tripped.

_‘Got ya.’_ I smirked.

“Damn it!” The individual swore in a thick Russian accent.

“Hello, Pietro.” I said, mischievously.

He turned to look at me. “How you do know my name?”

“I read the file on you and Wanda, and Strucker’s journal.” He tensed up at Strucker’s name. “I know what they did to you and your sister. If you would accept it, you have my sympathy.”

“What makes you think I want you sympathy, Willow Stark?!”

“I know I’m probably the last person you want sympathy from, but I want to help you and Wanda. Please.”

“We don’t need your help.”

“Ultron is using the two of you.”

He paused. “What? What do you mean?”

“It’s the oldest trick in the book. Ultron will use you and Wanda until he has no use for you anymore. Please believe me.”

“Liar!”

Pietro swung at me. I didn’t want to fight him, but I had no other option. I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm around his back. He thrashed against my hold, and I wrapped my free arm around his chest.

“Pietro, please calm down.” I pleaded. He didn’t listen. He grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me on the metal walkway. My head bounced off the walkway; black spots danced across my vision. I groaned as I tried to get air back in my lungs. Pietro picked me up by my shirt and slammed me into a nearby wall.

“Gah!” I cried out as my head hit the wall.

“What do you know about me and my sister?! What do you know about Ultron’s plans?!” Pietro said through gritted teeth, holding me by my neck with his forearm.

“I know the experiments Hydra conducting on you and Wanda. No one should go through that hell. I know the missile that struck your apartment building and killed your parents was designed by my brother.” Pietro tighten his grip against my neck. “Please, I just want to help you and Wanda. Please, let me help.”

“Can you bring our parents back?! Can you make Sokovia a peaceful place?! Can you undo what Hydra did to us?!” That stung like a slap in the face.

A female voice cried out. Pietro froze, and was gone. I collapsed on the metal floor, trying to get air back into my lungs. I sat up on my knees when I heard something roar out. My blood froze and my body tensed.

_‘Shit. Wanda got to Bruce.’_ “Tony, Bruce has been compromised.” I called out over the comms. “You know what to do.”

“Looks like it’s time for Veronica’s first date.” He responded.

“Is anyone else still with me?”

“Nat, Thor, and Cap have been compromised.” Clint reported. “Looks like it’s you and me, Willow.”

“Get them back to the Quinjet, and keep you head on a swivel.”

I was thrown against a wall (again). Pietro pinned my wrists above my head.

“Pietro, let me go. Let me help you and Wanda.” I pleaded. He didn’t respond, and tighten his grip on my wrist. I whimpered and thrashed against Pietro and the wall. He stepped toward me, pinning me between him and the wall. Pietro tilted my head up towards him.

“Your eyes are beautiful, Willow.” He breathed.

_‘God, I love the way his says my name. Like a mantra.’_ My breathing became shallow.

He kissed me, and I froze. Pietro deepened the kiss, and I responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. His tongue poked at my lips, and I granted him entrance. His tongue devoured my mouth, and I whimpered at Pietro’s aggressiveness. He grinded his hips into mine and I moaned, burying my fingers in his hair. Pietro broke the kiss, both of us needing air. He leaned his forehead against mine.

“God, you are beautiful, принцесса.” He breathed. His pupils were blown wide with desire. I probably looked the same.

I cried out in pain. I felt like I was being stabbed in the back of my head. I braced myself against Pietro.

“Willow, what’s wrong?” Pietro asked, concerned.

I couldn’t verbally respond. My body twisted and thrashed, and Pietro hugged me closer to him. He laid me down on the metal walkway. I looked to my left. My blood ran cold. Wanda was standing twenty feet away from me; her red hex powers surrounding her and a trail leading to me. Pietro followed my gaze.

“Wanda, NO!” He shouted.

But it was too late as I slipped into the nightmare’s embrace.

~*~Wanda’s Point of View~*~

I smiled as I saw the red, white, and blue member of the Avengers succumb to his nightmare. I had gotten the red-headed female and the god with the red cape. Now I had three left: the archer, the scientist, and Stark’s sister. I would save her for last.

I found the archer. His back was turned towards me. Perfect. I was getting ready to use my powers when he turned and jabbed an arrow into my forehead. I screamed. Next thing I know, I was outside with Pietro holding me in his arms.

“Wanda, are you alright?” He asked, concerned.

I shook my head ‘yes’.

“That’s it. You’re done.”

“NO!” I shouted. “No. I want to finish the mission.” I looked toward the Avenger’s jet. “I want the big one.”

The scientist put up a fight, but was easy to make his nightmare come to life. Pietro got us far away from the jet as he started to transform. Now for the Stark girl.

Pietro ran off, but I followed him deep into the hull of the ship. Pietro threw the girl against the wall and pinned her wrists above her.

“Pietro, let me go. Let me help you and Wanda.” She pleaded. Pietro didn’t respond and tightened his grip on her wrists. She whimpered in pain and thrashed in pain. I smirked.

“Your eyes are beautiful, Willow.” Pietro breathed. The girl’s breathing became shallower.

He kissed the girl. My smirked dropped. The girl wrapped her arms around Pietro’s neck and he placed his hands on her hips. My balled my fists. The girl whimpered and moaned, burying her fingers in Pietro’s hair. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers.

“God, you are beautiful, принцесса.” He said to the girl.

I had enough.

I unclenched my fists and released my hex powers on her. She cried out in pain and braced herself against Pietro.

“Willow, what’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

The girl’s body twisted and thrashed. Pietro hugged her closer to him and laid her down on the walkway. She turned to look at me. I smirked at her.

“Wanda, NO!” Pietro shouted.

But it was too late. The girl was succumbing to her worse nightmare.

~*~Willow’s Worst Nightmare~*~

I was in a dungeon with my arms chained to the ceiling and my toes a half inch from the ground. I was naked from the waist up, save for my lacey black bra. I looked around me. The Avengers were chained to the walls on my right and left. They were dead. Bruce had been executed, shot in the head. His brains painted the wall behind him. Clint had his eye gouged out. He died from blood loss. Thor and Steve were bludgeoned to death. They were beaten beyond recognition. Nat was tortured. They used her fear of the Red Room, her training, and then snapped her neck. Her head hung back at an ungodly angle. Tony and I were the only ones left alive. In the silence, I could hear Tony’s shallow breathing.

The door swung open, banging against the wall. Some of the Avengers’ bodies shook from the force. Ultron walked in with the Twins flanking his right and left. Ultron backhanded me, snapping my head to my left. My body jerked from the force of the slap.

“Are you ready to beg for mercy?” Ultron asked. I didn’t answer him, nor look at him. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, girl!” He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his cold, red eyes. “If you don’t not beg, I will take away the last person you love.” _Tony._

Ultron unchained Tony from the wall and forced him to his knees a few feet in front of me. Ultron reached for a knife and slit Tony’s throat. The blood gushed from his neck, some splashing on my feet.

“NO! NO! NO!” I screamed. Tony’s body slumped forward, his head barely touching my toes.

Ultron let out an evil, mechanical laugh. I sobbed for my brother.

“Oh Willow,” Ultron purred, tilting my head up, “don’t worry. I’m not done just yet.”

I tilted my head, trying to decrypt what he was saying. Then, it dawned on me. “No! Please! Not them! Not them!” Too late.

Ultron snapped Wanda’s neck, her body slumping to the ground next to Nat. He slit Pietro’s throat. Pietro grabbed his throat, trying to stop the bleeding, but blood gushed from in between his fingers. I wailed at the top of my lungs until my voice gave out.

“Kill me.” I rasped.

“What was that?” Ultron questioned.

“Kill me! Kill me, you son of a bitch! KILL ME!”

Ultron let out a mechanical chuckle “No.” He turned on his heels and left the cell, leaving me with the stench of death. I watched the life fade from Pietro’s eyes.

“Pietro, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I cried.

And then I blacked out.

~*~Wanda’s Point of View~*~

I screamed in agony. This isn’t right. We shouldn’t be in the girl nightmare. I collapsed beside her.

“Wanda!” Pietro cried. I retreated my powers, for her sake and mine. “What happened?”

“We were there, in her nightmare. We shouldn’t have been there.”

“What do you mean ‘we were there’?”

I explained her nightmare to Pietro. He turned to look at the girl and cupped her face.

I heard footsteps quickly approaching.

“Pietro, we need to go.” He sped us out of the ship.

~*~Clint’s Point of View~*~

I situated Nat on the Quinjet. Tony had brought Bruce back and strapped him in.

“Willow, everyone is situated. Ready when you are.” No response. “Willow?” She always answers her comm. I ran back into the ship and down deep into the hull. I heard a female scream.

“Willow!” I shouted.

I ran down the stairs three at a time. I saw a body lying in the middle of a metal walkway.

“Willow!” I called out, crouching next to her body. I checked for a pulse. She’s alive. I assessed her for injuries. None found. I scooped her up bridal style in my arms. Willow started thrashing and moaning. _“She’s been compromised by the Maximoff girl.”_

I jogged back to the Quinjet. Tony was pacing back and forth near the ramp.

“Oh my God, what happened?!” Tony asked, alarmed, when I ran up the ramp.

“The Maximoff girl got to her.” I laid her on an exam table. Everyone else was starting to come around. I draped a blanket over Willow’s body as Tony took his spot next to her.

I started up the Quinjet and took off, glad to leave Johannesburg. A call came in.

“Yes, Agent Hill?” I asked, her image popping up on the display.

“Hello, Agent Barton. We’re received news on the events that took place in Johannesburg. The Hulk verses Iron Man incident is causing major public backlash. I suggest the Avengers lay low for a while.”

“Understood. Hawkeye, out.”

I punched in a set of coordinates in and set the Quinjet on autopilot. I turned to assess the team. Steve, Thor, Nat, and Bruce all had blank stares on their faces. Tony was at his sister’s side, holding her right hand. Willow was the worst of the bunch. She kept twisting and thrashing, moaning and whimpering, screaming and crying. There was nothing we could do to comfort her.

“Where you we go from here?” Tony asked as I placed my hand on Willow’s shoulder.

“We have to lay low for a while. I set a course. We’re going off the grid."

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Willow. 
> 
> Translation  
> принцесса: princess


End file.
